


Sad to Think it Was Dead

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: 10 Song Drabble Meme (Take One) [1]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: 10 Song Meme, Alternate Universe - Killjoys, Gen, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the 10 Song Drabble Meme<br/># 1 - America - A Horse With No Name</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sad to Think it Was Dead

**Author's Note:**

> For the 10 Song Drabble Meme  
> 1\. Choose a fandom  
> 2\. Set your ipod to shuffle (I cheated a bit; mostly just skipping instrumentals and musicals and comedy sketches and things like that.)  
> 3\. Write a drabble based on the first 10 songs to play. You have until the song ends to write each one, no cheating. (I might have repeated each song 1 or 2 times, maybe)

Party continued to plod, placing one foot in front of the other, as he tried to push all other thoughts from his mind. He supposed that this was BL/ind's idea of a joke, to dump him out in the farthest reaches of the zones and force him to walk back to the diner.

He didn't know what had happened to the other Killjoys, except that they weren't dumped with him, but he hoped that they had gotten the Girl out alright. He refused to think that they had failed.

But…

This was his first time being ghosted within a BL/ind stronghold, and he had expected to wake up in a sterile prison cell, not in a heap beneath a scrawny Joshua tree, and he refused to think about why they had willingly let him go.

On the first day, he had tried to ignore the deadly silence in this zone by humming to himself. On the second day, he had allowed his mind to wander, but after the mid-afternoon acid rain storm, he needed all his concentration for walking.

All he needed to think about was putting one foot in front of another until the remains of Route Rio ran into Route Scorp. Then he'd be in the inner zones, where dustrunners were more common, and he might even catch a ride.

Until then, he had to ignore the bright red sunburn on his face, and the pull from the hot acid marks on his back. He just had to keep on walking.

**Author's Note:**

> [Lyrics](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/america/ahorsewithnoname.html)
> 
>   
> 
> 
> [Song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zSAJ0l4OBHM)


End file.
